fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Iago
, Macbeth, Makubex |fullname = |jap_fullname = |alias = |jap_alias = |gender =Male |race =Human |relatives = |game =Fire Emblem Fates Fire Emblem Warriors |firstseen =Chapter 3: Journey Begins Chapter 8: Fierce Winds (fought in Chapter 16: Pleasure Palace) (Fates: Birthright) Chapter 7: A Dragon's Decree (fought in Chapter 26: Treason) (Fates: Conquest) Chapter 9: Wanderer (fought in Chapter 17: Black Flame) (Fates: Revelation) |class =Sorcerer |mirage = |voiceby ='Japanese' Akinori Egoshi English Walden James (Fates) Kirk Thornton (Warriors) }} Iago is a non-playable character and the secondary antagonist in the Birthright and Conquest routes of Fire Emblem Fates and a minor antagonist in the route of Revelation. Profile Iago is Nohr’s tactician, and is viewed as a shadow of Garon. Always eager to get into King Garon's good favour, Iago sycophantically agrees with each and every one of his opinions, even if they may be morally unsound. He excels at witchcraft, and employs foul play and manipulation in his schemes to bend others to his will. Birthright Iago first appears in Chapter 8, manipulating the Hoshidan army into killing several members of the Wind Tribe by using his magic to disguise them as Faceless. After the spell is lifted, Iago arrives and taunts them, knowing that with the Avatar on the Hoshido side, he can easily plot against them and leaves before the Wind Tribe finds out that he was responsible for their deaths. Later on, in Chapter 16, Takumi falls ill to a rare disease local to the region, and the Hoshidan army makes the decision to search for medicine at one of Garon's villas. Garon sends Iago to stop them, but he is defeated in battle. Before departing, Iago mocks the Avatar, telling them that there is a "traitor" operating within their ranks, cackling with glee as he watches the Avatar struggle to identify the "traitor". In Chapter 20, Iago appears in Fort Dragonfall, where he greets the Hoshidan army by informing them that Garon has granted him the power to revive the dragon that is a part of the fortress. After invoking the resurrection of the dragon, Iago, although aware that the army will succumb to the dragon's stomach acid, makes the sadistic decision to speed up their deaths by summoning a horde of Faceless. However, his plan is foiled as the Hoshidan army manage to succeed in fighting their way through the fortress. In Chapter 25, Iago meets the Hoshidan army at a staircase landing leading to the throne room. He taunts the Avatar for being weak and careless, telling them that the traitor is still in their midst. He then seizes full control over Takumi's mind, compelling him to take Azura as a hostage. Iago thereafter reveals Takumi to be the "traitor", as thanks to him, he knew of their whereabouts, gleefully forcing the Hoshidan royalty to decide whether or not to kill him or watch Azura die. However, thanks to the Avatar's attempt to reach out to Takumi, he regains temporary control of his senses, allowing Azura to sing Lost in Thoughts All Alone to purify his mind and free him from Iago's curse. Iago tries to stop her, but Sakura manages to halt him long enough for Azura to finish her song. Takumi breaks free and shoots Iago, foiling his plans yet again. Iago, angered that he failed to kill the Avatar again, then engages the Hoshidan army in one last battle, only to be defeated once again. In a desperate attempt to have the Avatar spare his life, he tells them that he too was under Garon's control. They are not fooled by him. However, Leo, who had been bearing witness to the scene, expresses his utter disgust for Iago, and won't allow him to disgrace Nohr much longer and he casts his Brynhildr on Iago, killing him and ending his tyanny on Nohr and his reign against Avatar and the Hoshidans. Conquest Iago oversees Nohr's invasion of Hoshido, accompanying Garon when needed. When the Avatar returns from Hoshido in Chapter 7, Garon and Iago are surprised and suspicious of them. Iago states that the Avatar could be a spy for Hoshido, and Garon promptly agrees. Garon then orders Xander to kill the Avatar, but Xander informs Garon that the Avatar had chosen to return to Nohr out of their own free will. Garon then consults an effigy of Anankos on how best the situation should be handled. After much brooding, Garon decides that the Avatar will be welcomed back into the Nohrian royal family, but only if they suppress the Ice Tribe's rebellion alone. Iago attempts to reverse Garon's decision but fails when Garon insists that it is the will of Anankos. While the Avatar navigates through the Woods of the Forlorn, Iago summons a group of Faceless in an attempt to make them suffer. His plan fails as Xander had sent Elise, her retainers Arthur and Effie, and Silas to help them with their task. Iago is upset with the results but does not do anything else to hinder them for a while. After the Avatar stops the rebellion, Garon is initially pleased with their efforts but becomes upset when Iago tells him they did not complete his task alone. Despite this, Garon welcomes the Avatar back into their group, much to Iago's disgust. Garon later tasks him with making the Avatar suffer greatly but not kill them; something Iago does not fully comprehend but complies with regardless. On his first attempt at following Garon's orders, Iago sends the group to Palace Macrath to relax for a while, although it is later revealed that he had alerted Ryoma and the Hoshidan army to ambush them there beforehand. This plan of his is foiled as the Nohrian army manages to stage a solid fight and flee from the vicinity. After the uprising in Cheve is put down, Iago heads to Cyrkensia and watches a performance along with Garon and his children. During the performance, a mysterious songstress uses her song to curse Garon, causing him extreme discomfort. Iago then orders his men to capture that songstress. Before the songstress could be captured, Kumagera and a band of Hoshidan soldiers arrive to assassinate Garon. After the Hoshidans are defeated and Garon recovers, he orders the Avatar to kill all the singers in Nestra. When the Avatar protests, Garon has Iago and Hans do it instead and they leave to do it. Iago isn't seen again until Chapter 21. Iago, frustrated over the Avatar's perpetual lack of difficulty in their progress, summons a large horde of Faceless to ambush them at the Eternal Staircase. Unbeknownst to him, Iago has unintentionally helped the Avatar and the Nohrians clear the Eternal Staircase, which was guarded by a group of Hoshidan soldiers to halt the Nohrians' advance. Iago's plan is again foiled as the Nohrian army manages to break free of the Faceless horde. Although disappointed by the fact that his scheme has failed, Iago expresses content through Lilith's death. Later on, when the Nohrian army reaches the Great Wall of Suzanoh, Iago leads his forces to attack the Hoshidan defences along the wall, tasking the Avatar and their group to defeat their core legion, led by Takumi. When they break through and enter the Hoshidan capital, Iago kills several Hoshidan civilians who insult the Avatar for being a traitor, claiming that he will protect them from the "street rats". Continuing with their progress, they eventually surround Castle Shirasagi. Iago tasks the Avatar again to break through their defences, this time led by Hinoka. The Avatar, not wanting to spill any more innocent blood, spares Hinoka and asks to give her naginata as proof of her demise. Inside the castle, Iago asks the Avatar if they had killed Hinoka, and they show him her naginata. Iago is not completely convinced and asks for more proof, only to be stopped by Garon. Ryoma challenges the Avatar to a duel, but is defeated by them. Iago secretly tells Garon to have the Avater kill Ryoma, and when Garon orders him to, they are unable to and Ryoma commits seppuku instead. Iago attempts to have the Avatar executed for not complying with Garon's orders (killing Ryoma), but Garon does not care anymore and allows it to pass as they have conquered Hoshido. Iago, angered that the Avatar is still alive and still suspicious of them, had sent out a group to search for survivors while they were fighting Ryoma. He finds out that the Avatar had spared Hinoka and a few others and with Hans, attempts to kill them for "betrayal". However, they are stopped by their Nohrian siblings, who have become distrustful of Iago for his schemes and manners towards the Avatar and swear to kill him and Hans for their crimes and being traitors of Nohr, much to his horror. With no other choices, Iago fights against the Avatar and the Nohrian siblings. Despite their efforts, Iago's army and Hans are killed in battle and Iago is finally defeated. Scared for his life, Iago disgracefully attempts to save his skin by accusing Garon of placing him to fight and that he's "innocent" and he doesn't deserve to die. They ignore his pleas, and Leo, having enough of his mouth and cruelness, calls him out for being a spineless coward and bring shame to Nohr and attempting to kill Avatar many times. Iago is horrified by this and Leo proceeds to execute Iago. He screams out in agony and dies, ending his schemes against the Avatar, and his tyranny and avenging all the Hoshidan people Iago and Hans killed. Revelation In this route, Iago plays a much smaller role compared to the other two routes. Iago first appears in Chapter 9, once again leading the Avatar's army into a trap against the Wind Tribe. After the Avatar discovers that the Faceless that they had fought are Wind Tribe members in actuality. This time, Iago does not mock the Avatar and their army, and he quietly warps out of the scene, pleased with the success of his deceit. In Chapter 14, Iago welcomes Xander back to Castle Krakenberg after his return from Crykensia. Xander seeks an audience with Garon, and Iago wonders if the Avatar was a bad influence on him. Hans joins Iago, asserting the impossibility of Xander being convinced to join the Avatar's cause, to which Iago disagrees. Iago then brings up the fact that Camilla had joined the Avatar's army to support his disagreement, resolutely maintaining a stance of suspicion against Xander. They are unaware that Elise was eavesdropping on them and escapes to join the Avatar. Iago is among the Nohrian forces attempting to stop the Avatar from meeting with their siblings at the Hoshido-Nohr border. Following the defeat of Hans, Iago leads a small force to defeat the Avatar's troops in Chapter 17. However, thanks to Xander and Leo's decision to join the Avatar's cause, Iago is swiftly slain. Personality Iago is a cruel, dishonorable, uncomplimentary and manipulative schemer, showing no hesitation to employ any method he deems necessary to achieve his goals, even if they are lacking in sound morals. He is also known to be an individual of sadistic tendencies, reveling in the agony of others, especially if their suffering happens to be the result of his plans. Arrogant and egoistic to a fault, Iago believes his intelligence to be unrivaled, although this belief of his is ironically contrasted by the stark failure of the vast majority of the plans that he crafts. Despite the apparent mettle that he displays in his heavy involvement with the orchestration of the Avatar's torment, Iago is, in actuality, a deceitful coward who abuses power for personal gain. With no particular combat skill or actual physical power, he is content with hiding behind the soldiers given to him. Iago's cowardice particularly shines through when he is stripped bare of the power wantonly ceded to him; on all three routes, his downfall is always followed by him pathetically begging for his life to be spared, only to be completely ignored and is killed for his actions. He is also greatly disliked by the Nohrians siblings, (mainly Elise and Xander) as they show distrust against him for showing disgrace to Nohr and attempting to have the Avatar killed many times. They even defend the Avatar against him when he attempts to kill the Avatar for sparing Hinoka. In Birthright and Conquest, Iago is executed by Leo, while in Revelation, he is killed by the combined might of both Hoshido and Nohr. In-Game Birthright Chapter 16 - Pleasure Palace |-|Normal= Tome - A Staff - E |Item= Ginnungagap }} |-|Hard= Tome - A Staff - C |Item= Ginnungagap }} |-|Lunatic= Tome - S Staff - B |Item= Ginnungagap }} Birthright Chapter 25 - Traitor Revealed |-|Normal= Tome - A Staff - E |Item= Ginnungagap Hagakure Blade (Dropped) }} |-|Hard= Tome - A Staff - C |Item= Ginnungagap Hagakure Blade (Dropped) }} |-|Lunatic= Tome - S Staff - B |Item= Ginnungagap Hagakure Blade (Dropped) }} Conquest Chapter 26 - Treason |-|Normal= Tome - S Staff - B |Item= Excalibur (Dropped) Freeze Enfeeble Silence }} |-|Hard= Tome - S Staff - B |Item= Excalibur (Dropped) Freeze Enfeeble Silence }} |-|Lunatic= Tome - S Staff - B |Item= Excalibur (Dropped) Freeze Enfeeble Silence Hexing Rod }} Revelation Chapter 17 - Black Flames |-|Normal= Tome - B Staff - E |Item= Fimbulvetr (Dropped) }} |-|Hard= Tome - B Staff - C |Item= Fimbulvetr (Dropped) }} |-|Lunatic= Tome - S Staff - B |Item= Fimbulvetr (Dropped) }} Quotes Help Description General of the Nohrian army and a skilled illusionist. Enjoys making devious plans. Defeated by Enemy *"You think... you've won..." Chapter 16 (Birthright) Pre-Battle Quote Vs. Avatar * Iago: And here we are, at last. I've been waiting for you. * Avatar: I'm done talking. It's time to finish this. * Iago: Oh, I agree. HAH! Retreat Chapter 25 (Birthright) Pre-Battle Quote Vs. Avatar *'Iago:' You're like a rather pesky cockroach, you know that? Just when I think I've got you under my foot, you scamper away. *'Avatar:' Sure. Just keep talking. It's what you do best. I'm through talking. *'Iago:' Well, then! I'll save the rest of my clever analogies for another time... And kill you right now. HAAH! Vs. Takumi *'Takumi:' Yes! I was hoping I'd get a chance to kill you myself. This is for everything you've put me through! *'Iago:' *yawn* You know I chose you because you were the weakest, right? You should never have come out of that spell—now you're going to suffer! *'Takumi:' Wrong! Now that my head is clear, my aim is truer than ever. I'm going to turn your face into my own personal bull's-eye. Death Chapter 26 (Conquest) Pre-Battle Quote Vs. Avatar *'Iago:' Are you ready to pay for your betrayal, Lord/Lady Avatar? *'Avatar:' No, Iago, I am ready to kill you. *'Iago:' Oh my, how very frightening. I'm trembling! I am the highest-ranking general in the Nohrian army, you fool. Do you really think I'll be so easy to kill? But before you die, I have something to tell you. A parting gift, if you will. It was I who sent the Faceless who killed that flying rat, Lilith. *'Avatar:' What!? *'Iago:' Oh, and that's not all. It was I who suggested to King Garon that you be forced to kill Prince Ryoma. And I who told the enemy about your journey to Macarath. Did you enjoy my little gifts of sorrow? I put ever so much thought into them! *'Avatar:' I will never forgive you for all that, Iago. Prepare to die! *'Iago:' Ha! So the imprisoned little prince/princess fancies himself/herself all grown up. The king ordered me to make you suffer without killing you... But I can no longer comply. In order to see my plans to fruition, you must die! Say your prayers, Lord/Lady Avatar! Death Chapter 17 (Revelation) Pre-Battle Quote Death Fire Emblem Warriors Etymology Iago is the villain of a tragic Shakespearian play, Othello, in which he masterminds the downfall of the capable and powerful Othello out of jealousy. Macbeth is the titular character of another tragic Shakespearian play, Macbeth. In this play, Macbeth and his wife devise a plan to assassinate the king and claim the throne, marking their ruin. Trivia *Iago shares his Japanese voice actor, Akinori Egoshi, with Ignatius. **In Fire Emblem Warriors, he shares his English voice actor, Kirk Thornton, with Awakening's Yen'fay and Echoes: Shadows of Valentia's Nomah. *Iago's localized name was revealed in the Fates Treehouse event at the Electronic Entertainment Expo before his Japanese name, Macbeth, had been disclosed. *Iago's outfit appears to be an enhanced and more complete version of the generic Sorcerer outfit. This, coupled with his unique trait of being able to use Staves despite his class's usual restriction to Tomes, indicates he may have more proficiency and a higher "tier" than other Sorcerers in the game. **Interestingly, this contrasts Zola's scenario, wherein he is depicted to be wearing a standard, if somewhat shabby version, of the Dark Mage's outfit, even as a Sorcerer. **Iago also retains the same critical animations of a Sorcerer, whereas, Zola, even in his Sorcerer class, uses the critical animation of a Dark Mage. *Like Zola, Mikoto, Hans and Garon, Iago has unused blushing portraits within the game's code. *Iago has two different map sprite heads. One of them adorns his ornamental headdress and the other does not wear it, instead showing just his face and hair. *Iago's outfit in Fire Emblem Warriors possesses black and crimson pants whereas his Fates model possesses grey and black pants. *Iago was the only major antagonist not revealed in any Fire Emblem Warriors trailers or promotional materials. *If Iago's battle model is stripped, he will lose his mask, exposing the covered side of his face. **It also reveals that he has a secondary strand of hair draped down his face and that his hair toward the back of his head is cropped to be a shorter length than at the front. **Interestingly enough, Iago's ''Fire Emblem Cipher'' card depicts him with long hair at the back. Gallery File:Iago_cipher_art.jpg B10-085N.png|Iago as a Sorcerer in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). Iago Portrait Warriors.png|Iago's portrait from Fire Emblem Warriors. Iagoavatar.png|Iago's official Twitter icon Iago battle model.jpeg|Iago Sorcerer battle model front iago battle model 2.jpeg|Iago Sorcerer battle model back Iago FEW Spell.jpg|Iago as seen in Fire Emblem Warriors. Iago FEW Close Up.jpg|A close up of Iago from Fire Emblem Warriors. History Mode Together to the End.jpg|Celica, Lianna, Rowan, Darios, Iago, Validar and Gharnef featured in the Together to the End puzzle in Fire Emblem Warriors. iago hans zola garon.jpg|A sketch of Garon, Iago, Zola, and Hans by Yusuke Kozaki. Category:Fire Emblem Fates characters Category:Enemies Category:Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Characters Category:Fire Emblem Warriors Characters